Uma princesa fora do comum
by Madge Krux
Summary: Quando seres estranhos aparecem, quando se percebe que esta tudo interligado... o que será que pode acontecer? Alguns mistérios e alguns segredos do passado serão revelados!
1. Chapter 1

**Uma princesa fora do comum.**

Capitulo 1: Um grande herói.

_Acordei de manha e olhei ao lado, o nada, apenas o nada reinava até onde a vista podia alcançar. Alguma marca, ou será apenas um devaneio? Não, me recusara a acreditar que era apenas um sonho...  
Levantei procurando pistas que me pudessem revelar os fatos, infelizmente se ocorreu algum crime ele foi perfeito. Nada fora do lugar. Apenas eu e o silêncio podíamos ser ouvidos...  
Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, devo estar ficando louco, pensei...  
Ops... tenho que ir, apesar de a cama estar bem convidativa, tenho que deixá-la.  
Olho para o relógio e fico feliz, ainda posso dormir mais alguns minutos.  
Deito, mas não consigo pegar no sono, antes disto prefiro investigar na memória algo a me prender, mas pouco me resta na memória... Apenas um sorriso inocente, olhos verdes, olhos sedutores aquele misto de menina mas em um corpo de mulher, cabelos cacheados e pele alva como se fosse feita de areia fina...  
Recuso-me a acreditar que ela é apenas o fruto de um sonho, mas nada me mostra o contrário.  
Já procurei em outros cálices o que nesta procurei achar... como combinar em um mesmo olhar a inocência e a avidez da juventude? Nos lábios um néctar inexplorado, mas profundamente cobiçado... não sei quem é, nem onde ou quando te achar. Sei apenas que um dia a linha do acaso irá unir nossos caminhos...  
Passei anos a procurá-la, mas até lá pude provar de outros cálices, nem sempre vinhos tão bons, contudo a cada nova prova, pude além de conhecer e me enriquecer de cada experiência, comprovar com ainda maior clareza o que eu realmente queria.  
Durante este tempo me indagava se adiantava esperar por uma ilusão. Afinal de contas, o que me garantia que não haveria de ser mais um delírio de uma mente cansada?_

Braços, colos, mimos e fadigas, curiosidade, inocência, experiência, corpos nus exaustos em camas e situações anônimas, em um mesmo invólucro inocência e luxúria, de dia um soldado que não olha para traz, um guerreiro guiado pelas suas próprias regras, o bem, a bondade, a humildade, dignidade, respeito,... o tipo de herói que está sempre prestativo a ajudar, que guarda em si segredos e fraquezas que poucos poderiam suportar, como um soldado que manter sob o peso da armadura um corpo retalhado de dor, com uma flecha ainda a lhe ferir o íntimo, que como homem sangra, mas os demais longe ou perto jamais poderiam desconfiar a existir. Pois os heróis como ele mantêm a pose e a postura mesmo que já tenham perdido todas as forças, que oferecem ajuda, mas não ousam a pedir ajuda, quer por orgulho, quer por ter sido acostumado a ser assim, sempre cuidando de si mesmo.  
Voltando ao lado afetivo, seja realmente o seu grande problema não que fosse amargurado ou fraco, mas como todo herói aguarda por sua bela donzela, e achá-la tem se tornado cada vez mais difícil neste mundo perturbador.  
Será difícil para nosso bravo guerreiro localizar os atributos que ele realmente acha conveniente? Será que você conhece alguém inteligente, carinhosa, meiga, ponderada, delicada, bem humorada, e que esta goste dos atributos de nosso cavalheiro por ai? Se conhecer, favor nos transcrever, pois até o momento não tem sido uma procura fácil, mas quem disse que seria fácil a vida de um cavalheiro com valores antigos sobrevivendo nos tempos modernos?

Porém, como não haveria de ser diferente, todos, alguns mais outros menos, temos nossas fraquezas, de dia o herói a noite o vilão, sorrateiro como uma sombra na noite de luar, uma alma derradeira, um monstro sedento. O típico exemplo de que as verdadeiras feras primitivas ainda sobrevivem, e com elas um desejo primitivo, ardente, elas só não podem ser libertas afinal de contas o queria dos demais? Se fosse só assim seria fácil demais, mas para complicar ainda mais a vida discreta de nosso amigo, não se trata de apenas uma fera, mas duas, uma profundamente instintiva como os lycans e outra nobre, mas cruel como um descendente de Alucard. Habitar entre os extremos e controlá-los, sim este é um grande desafio.  
Desta forma apenas o equilíbrio, o literalmente "respirar fundo" mantêm nosso bravo guerreiro em uma posição privilegiada, a de dominador de si mesmo, podendo com cautela usar da melhor forma possível de seus próprios medos e "inimigos" íntimos.  
Por isto talvez ele se mantenha até certo ponto longe dos demais, por cautela, discrição e autocontrole, o que poderia ocorrer se fosse perturbado de seu processo intimo equilíbrio? Não creio que gostaria de ver...

É como caminhar no escuro, sem saber ao certo por aonde ir, ou onde pisar. O que se teme não é como ou onde é lá, mas sim quem o estará esperando.  
Como em um campo minado, cuidado é pouco. Mas, para o nosso herói, é o mínimo a se fazer para ir atrás de sua amada.  
Como ele queria que fosse mais fácil. Encontrá-la nestas festas de ricos, sentada, com seu longo e lindo vestido, com seu cabelo preso em um coque, dando-lhe mais charme.  
Nada na vida dele fora normal. Aprendeu a lidar com as diferenças, sendo-lhes útil de vez em quando, ou quando ele quisesse.  
Naquele fim de mundo, o que se espera é somente permanecer vivo, para continuar sua procura.  
Quem diria que sua princesa encantada estaria disfarçada em uma mulher grossa, egoísta, arrogante e cheia de segredos.  
Nem ele pôde acreditar que seria deste modo. Cadê os olhos de menina? Será que se enganara? Estava furioso consigo mesmo. Como isso pode ser possível?  
Ela não é nenhuma princesa, mas isso não impediu que o nosso herói desacreditasse no amor.  
Tão acostumado com conflitos, mas tão inexperiente em lidar com uma donzela. Será que viveu muito tempo em campos de batalhas que se esqueceu como é?  
Ele que dizia ser tão esperto tão corajoso. Não podia acreditar que algum dia se sentiria rendido por alguém de cabelos grandes, vestindo saias.  
A maior batalha do nosso herói ainda está por vir, e o coração é o seu pior inimigo.

**Fim do 1º capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Lua Cheia.**

Tarde da noite e a única iluminação era a grande lua cheia que se encontrava solitária no céu. O ar rondava cheio de mistérios por entre as várias janelas de madeira. O único som que se podia ouvir, era do leve e suave vento balançando as copas das árvores do lado de fora da casa da árvore.

Tudo estava em completo silêncio, a escuridão tomava conta do coração daquele ser. Não era humano, na verdade, não sabia ao certo o que era.

Tinha fome de sangue. Seus dentes grandes e pontudos se mordiscavam por algum petisco.

Não se recordava de nada, seu passado, sua família, e qualquer outra lembrança foram deixados para trás.

A solidão era só o que lhe restava, vagando por este mundo em busca de respostas, sem saber se elas existiam.

E uma doce lembrança de uma donzela. Seria ela a saída de tudo isso??? Na verdade nem sabia quem ela era e se ainda está viva.

Aquela selva era bastante traiçoeira, porém, mal sabia ele que podia enxergar além da escuridão.

Na casa da árvore.

R: Parece que alguém não conseguiu dormir!!!

Madge assustou-se ao ver Roxton na cozinha.

M: E o que está fazendo aqui???

R: Só vim beber um pouco de água... mas, está acontecendo algo???

M: Não...

R: Tem certeza??? A dias estou percebendo você assim meio distante... meio calada!!!

Madge olhou de rabo de olho.

M: Eu estou bem!!!

Roxton estava preocupado. (Isso não é nenhuma novidade.)

R: Não gosto de te ver assim!!!

M: Por favor, Roxton... quero ficar sozinha!!!

Roxton entendeu o recado e se retirou meio a contra gosto.

Madge continuou ali, confidenciando-se com a lua.

M: Ninguém vai me entender!!! É só você!!! Às vezes gostaria de estar ai em seu lugar!!!

Não notara que havia alguém a lhe observar. A noite passou tranqüila, Madge tentou descansar um pouco, o seu coração estava inquieto. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que estava prestes a acontecer algo. Descobrira que era a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa druida, e pouco a pouco, desvendava os poderes que tinha. Tinha medo!!! Medo do desconhecido, mas principalmente tinha medo de machucar seus amigos, que tanto se preocuparam com ela e, Roxton, que aprendera a amar.

Dias antes tivera a coragem de se declarar para Roxton, mesmo que tentava manter a relação em segredo dos demais, se sentia feliz.

Pela manhã, foi acordada por um belo café da manhã na cama.

R: Bom dia, meu amor!!!

M: Roxton??? Eu já não te falei que...

R: Eu sei... pode ficar tranqüila!!! Estamos sozinhos!!!

Madge deu um belo sorriso.

R: Espero que goste do que eu trouxe!!!

M: Vai me deixar mal acostumada!!!

Roxton deu-lhe um beijo.

R: E quando pretende contar para os outros???

M: Nós já conversamos sobre isso...

R: Eu sei... mas, já não to me agüentando de vontade de ficar pertinho de você!!!

M: Tenha paciência!!!

R: Não sei se vou agüentar por muito tempo!!!

Madge olhou carinhosamente para Roxton.

M: Eu te amo!!!

Isso pegou Roxton de surpresa, que ficou petrificado por alguns segundos sem palavras.

Ficaram ali um pouco mais, até resolverem levantar e fazer suas tarefas. De minuto em minuto Roxton a surpreendia com algum tipo de surpresa. Quando não era um beijo roubado, era uma rosa cheia de amor.

Madge se sentia estranha, estava adorando ficar juntinho de Roxton, se sentia protegida, porém havia algo que não podia explicar, essa sensação de estar sendo observada a deixava inquieta.

A noite foi chegando mansamente, a lua cheia iluminava a expressão séria de Madge, que permanecia na varanda perdida em seus pensamentos.

Roxton fazia o jantar (pelo menos tentava), sem perceber que o perigo se aproxima.

Um ser que espreita como um caçador atrás de sua presa observava cada detalhe.

Planejou tudo com grande destreza, e em pouco tempo, Roxton estava inconsciente e Madge sozinha.

Madge bem que tentou pegar sua arma, mas notara que havia deixado-a no quarto. Estava totalmente indefesa.

Uma sombra se fez, não parecia nenhum monstro, porém sentia que não era humano.

M: Não chegue mais perto... quem é você???

Homem: Não precisa se assustar... não irei te matar!!!

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha.

M: E quem garante???

Homem: Por que sempre tem que dificultar as coisas!!!

Madge sentiu seu corpo amolecer, sem medir esforços adormeceu sem conseguir ver quem era seu inimigo.

A noite passou como um jato, logo que amanheceu os outros aventureiros chegaram em casa.

V: Roxton??? Madge???

Finn: Madge deve estar dormindo!!!

Verônica viu Roxton ainda desmaiado perto da cozinha.

V: Chall???

Verônica verificou seu pulso. Suspirou aliviada.

V: Pelo menos está vivo!!!

N: Mas o que houve aqui???

C: Teremos que esperar o Roxton acordar!!!

Levaram-no para o quarto, onde minutos depois acordara sobressaltado.

V: Calma... somos nós!!!

R: Madge???

Finn: O que aconteceu???

R: Pra te falar a verdade eu não sei... desmaiei antes mesmo de saber que havia alguém aqui!!!

Os olhares de susto pairaram na expressão de todos.

N: Como assim???

R: Não sei como, mas alguém entrou aqui tão rápido e me acertou...

Finn: Não foi Madge???

Todos olharam para Finn.

R: Não... não foi ela... tenho certeza!!!

N: Absoluta???

R: Ela pode ser esquentadinha, mas não seria capaz de tudo isso!!!

V: Mas ela já fez tanta coisa... e além do mais onde ela está agora???

Roxton lembrou-se da última vez que a viu.

R: Da última vez que a vi ela estava na varanda!!!

Finn: Não ta mais... não duvido que tenha sido ela!!!

Roxton não queria quebrar a promessa feita a Madge, mas não teria escolhas.

R: Não foi ela...

C: Não podemos ter certeza... temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades!!!

R: Mas não essa...

Todos olharam para ele confusos.

R: Madge vai me matar por isso, mas algum dia você iriam ter que saber mesmo...

Finn: Saber o que???

R: Madge e eu estamos juntos!!!

V: Juntos como???

N: Namorados!!!

C: Já estava na hora...

Estavam todos felizes por Roxton.

R: Obrigado... só espero que Madge não fique muito brava por isso!!! (pensou)

Em outro local, Madge começara a acordar. Ainda sentia um leve torpor, era como se estivesse drogada.

Aos poucos foi recobrando os sentidos, sentia somente uma leve dormência em seu braço direito.

M: O que aconteceu???

Madge olhou em sua volta, tentando descobrir onde estava.

Homem: Vejo que já acordou princesa!!!

M: O que??? Princesa???

Madge tentava ver o rosto dele, mas o que via era somente sua sombra.

Homem: É a mais bela mulher que já conheci...

Madge estava atônita, não sabia o que dizer.

M: Quem é você???

Homem: Meu nome é Henry.. a seu dispor!!!

M: O que você quer comigo???

H: Não precisa agir desta forma... eu só quero o seu bem!!!

M: Ta bom... vou fingir que acredito!!!

H: Tenho te observado durante dias e noites, e percebi que és a mulher perfeita pra mim!!!

M: O que??? Eu tinha razão...

H: Do que está falando???

M: Estava com uma sensação estranha... agora entendi por que!!!

Madge estava com medo, porém tentava esconder, pois poderia ser uma fraqueza diante de um possível inimigo.

H: Já falei que não quero te machucar... se quisesse já teria o feito!!!

M: Chega mais perto...

H: Não é preciso!!!

M: E se eu achar que é???

H: Você é quem sabe!!! Mas já te digo, sou um pouco diferente... peço que não se assuste!!!

M: Diferente???

H: Algum problema eu ser diferente???

M: Depende de quão diferente tu és!!!

Henry estava apreensivo, era a primeira vez que se apresentava para uma pessoa depois do que passou.

M: Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você chega mais perto e prometo que irei te ajudar!!

H: Se você quer assim... só peço pra não gritar!!!

Madge estava totalmente paralisada ao descobrir que se tratava de um vampiro.

Henry de cabeça baixa demonstrava todo o seu constrangimento diante dela.

M: Er... bem...

H: Desculpa-me não ser perfeito pra você!!!

Apesar de ser um vampiro, era um homem forte, alto, e de uma beleza incomparável.

M: Perfeito??? E quem falou que eu quero um homem perfeito???

Um sorriso brotou na face de Henry.

H: Obrigado...

M: Mas, me conte como se tornou um vampiro???

H: Na verdade eu não faço idéia... eu não me lembro de nada!!! Só de acordar e ser isso!!!

M: Ta bom... mas, por acaso se lembra o que iria fazer ou se estava fazendo algo???

Henry tentava se lembrar de algo, porém nem sequer conseguia saber se este era o seu verdadeiro nome.

H: Não sei nem se Henry é o meu nome verdadeiro!!!

M: Por que você me trouxe pra cá???

H: Eu não sei... meu coração me dava às coordenadas e eu apenas as seguia!!!

Madge respirou fundo, não sabia nem por onde começar.

H: Desculpa por te colocar nessa, sei que não tem nada haver comigo!!!

M: Tem sorte de me pegar num dia bom!!!

Os dois riram.

H: Fico feliz que me entenda, Srta...

M: krux... Marguerite Krux!!!

Henry levou um choque. Este nome o fez lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

M: Algum problema???

H: De onde eu te conheço???

M: Você me conhece???

H: Não sei... mais o seu nome não me é estranho!!!

Madge engoliu a seco.

M: Tem mais algum de você por aqui???

H: Não sei...

Madge sempre conseguia escapar das conversar que poderiam lhe ferir. Henry tentava descobrir como e de onde a conhecia, mas as vagas lembranças dançavam em sua mente.

Quem será o novo amigo de Madge??? E será que ele está falando a verdade???

Quais as surpresas que ainda esperam os nossos aventureiros??? Como Madge reagirá ao descobrir que Roxton quebrou sua promessa???

Veja no próximo capitulo de...

**THE LOST WORLD...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Lendas.**

Conta-se que o nosso herói, lutou bravamente contra seus inimigos, mas a sua fraqueza o destruiu. Seu coração se apaixonou perdidamente por uma jovem loira, de olhos verdes contagiantes.

Dizem que essa foi a única batalha que não conseguiu vencer. Ninguém sabe ao certo onde ele está. Dizem que vaga pelo mundo a procura de sua amada.

Sua querida donzela, que desapareceu misteriosamente, não teve sequer tempo de descobrir sua paixão pelo nosso herói.

M: Mas eu achei que era somente uma lenda!!!

H: Eu também... lembro-me de minha mãe... sempre contava estas histórias pra dormir!!!

Madge estava confusa. Havia lido alguma coisa do tipo, mas sequer imaginava que poderia se tornar real um dia.

H: Eu só quero encontrar minha donzela!!!

M: E os outros??? Seus inimigos???

H: Não sei... mas o que quer saber???

M: Eles também são vampiros???

H: Não faço a mínima idéia!!!

Na casa da árvore, Roxton e os outros já estavam prontos pra sair e procurar Madge.

R: Se essa coisa encostou um dedo nela...

Roxton tinha raiva.

C: Acalme-se, meu amigo... vai ficar tudo bem!!!

V: Vamos???

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Saíram pela selva, um pouco apressados.

V: Só espero que não seja tarde demais!!! (pensou).

Caminharam por longas horas, até se darem conta que não estavam sozinhos. Grandes nuvens negras encobriram o sol e ventos fortes começaram o soprar.

Finn: O que está havendo???

N: Como isso é possível???

R: Aqui tudo é possível, lembram-se???

Concordaram meio a contra gosto.

V: Shshs...

N: O que foi???

V: Tem alguma coisa vindo em nossa direção...

C: Que tipo de coisa???

V: Não tenho certeza, mas posso garantir que não é amigo!!! Corram...

Puseram-se a correr, sem ao menos verificarem para onde estavam indo.

Uma caverna foi o refúgio deles. Ainda ofegantes e cansados tentavam se esconder de alguma coisa que nem sabiam o que era.

R: Isso é ridículo... nem sabemos o que é, e já estamos com medo!!!

V: Se você é machão vai lá e vê o que se trata!!!

C: Não vamos brigar agora!!!

N: Mas, o que deve ser???

Finn: Acho que prefiro não saber!!!

Todos riram da inocência da garota do futuro.

R: Não podemos ficar aqui... Madge pode estar precisando de ajuda!!!

C: Mas, não podemos sair...

V: Não vamos ajudar se estivermos mortos!!!

N: Verônica tem razão!!!

Roxton não gostou da idéia, mas no fundo sabia que seus amigos estavam certos e não podia e nem queria colocar a vida deles em risco. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos, permanecendo calado por algum tempo.

Alguma movimentação na entrada da caverna fez com que eles se assustassem e Verônica quase acertou Madge com sua faca.

M: Pode machucar alguém sabia???

R: Madge???

M: Sou eu... mas, o que estão fazendo aqui???

V: Graças a você...

C: Você sumiu... ficamos preocupados!!!

Henry apareceu logo atrás de Madge assustando Roxton e os outros.

Roxton apontando a arma para ele.

R: Não chegue mais perto!!!

M: Calma... ele é amigo!!!

Finn: O que???

M: O nome dele é Henry...

Henry chegou mais perto de onde todos estavam.

V: Mas... mas você é...

H: Vampiro!!! Eu sei... mas não vou machucar vocês!!!

C: Pensei que vampiros não existiam!!!

V: Mas, não existem!!!

M: Está enganada!!!

Finn: Não me lembro de nenhum vampiro no futuro!!!

M: Não agüento vocês sabia???

R: Madge???

C: Lembro-me de ler alguma coisa sobre vampiros, mas me lembro que era somente lenda!!!

H: Não se preocupem, eu também achava ser apenas lenda, até eu acordar um dia e ver que eu sou um!!!

V: Lenda??? Meus pais nunca me falaram nada sobre isso!!!

Madge balançou negativamente a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

M: Conta-se que há muito tempo atrás dois irmãos, foram mordidos, um por um morcego e outro por um lobo. A lenda nasceu daí, o que fora mordido por um morcego se tornou um vampiro, e o outro, mordido por um lobo, se tornou um lobisomem...

Finn: Lobisomem??? O que é isso???

C: Metade humano e metade lobo. Um monstro assassino devorador de homens e inimigo mortal do vampiro!!!

M: Posso continuar???

Finn: Claro... desculpa!!!

M: Cada um deles foi formando sua família e a cada dia que passava ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Mais as duas famílias eram inimigas, fazendo com que uma batalha sangrenta perdurasse por anos e mais anos em busca de poder.

Enquanto Madge falava, as lembranças aos poucos retornavam a mente de Henry.

M: Porém, diz a lenda que os dois irmãos se apaixonaram por uma mesma mulher. Começou uma luta particular entre os dois, para ver quem iria ficar com a amada.

V: Que história linda!!!

H: Era pra ser linda, se não fosse pelo fato de esse amor não ser correspondido...

Finn: Então quer dizer que ela não gostava de nenhum dos dois???

M: Isso mesmo...

R: Não entendi direito... por que então continuaram a lutar???

M: Não poderiam entender isso... a luta se tornou uma questão de honra...

N: O que aconteceu depois???

M: A história não conta... a única coisa que sabemos é que a mulher desapareceu misteriosamente...

Finn: E os dois irmãos???

M: Não sei...

H: Continuam sua luta incansável...

Todos olharam para ele assustados, principalmente Madge.

M: Como sabe disso???

H: Minhas lembranças...

M: Quer dizer que se lembra de alguma coisa???

H: Muitas coisas que ainda não entendi...

A história foi lançada, quem Henry será nesta história???

E a mulher??? Será que ela é a chave disso tudo??? E onde será que ela está???

Será que Henry se lembrará de tudo???

Vejam no próximo capítulo de...

**THE LOST WORLD!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Segredos.**

Alguns mistérios ainda pairavam no ar. A incerteza de quem são seus possíveis inimigos com certeza os deixavam bastante apreensivos.

Tinham de pensar em algo, não podiam ficar ali esperando serem encontrados. Tinham de ser mais espertos do que eles.

Henry tentava entender o que as várias lembranças queriam dizer, porém tudo o que via eram os pensamentos flutuando sem sentido.

Finn: Temos que fazer alguma coisa...

M: Não... podemos morar aqui!!! É claro que temos, mas o que???

V: Não precisa falar assim!!!

M: Desculpa pelos meus modos... mas, todos estão carecas de saber que sou assim!!!

R: Só não precisa ficar mostrando toda hora!!!

Henry parecia nem escutar toda a conversa.

V: Você está bem???

H: Só um pouco confuso... onde eu entro nesta história???

C: Calma... vamos lhe ajudar!!!

Henry sorriu. Era um sorriso contagiante.

Madge, Verônica e Finn se encantaram ainda mais com o novo amigo. Roxton e Ned ficaram se mordendo de ciúmes.

N: Isso não está ajudando!!!

M: Não pra você!!!

R: Madge???

Roxton olhou com raiva.

M: O que??? Não falei nada demais!!! Pelo menos, ele é educado!!!

Challenger interveio antes que virasse uma briga daquelas.

Uma luz forte cegou-os.

H: Que luz é essa??? Meus olhos!!!

Madge, Verônica e Finn se puseram a sua frente para protegê-lo.

Os olhos de Roxton saiam faíscas de tanto ciúmes.

Na selva, uma bela jovem estava completamente confusa. Onde ela estava??? Uma leve dor de cabeça e a insatisfação era motivo suficiente para caminhar sem rumo a procura de um culpado.

Horas se passaram, e sem paciência para continuar ali, Madge saiu cuspindo ventos por mais uma discussão fervorosa com Roxton, que por sua vez, nem sequer fez menção de ir atrás dela, tamanha era sua raiva.

Henry, muito cavalheiro a acompanhou.

Depois de muito caminharem pararam perto de um lago, onde aproveitaram para beber água.

H: Você o ama. Mas, por que vive brigando com ele???

Madge olhou para Henry. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

M: O que??? Fica sabendo que eu não o amo... que coisa mais absurda!!!

Henry, por sua vez somente riu.

M: Qual a graça???

H: O amor faz isso com as pessoas... você não consegue sequer parar de pensar nele!!!

M: Você não sabe nada sobre mim!!!

Madge realmente estava bastante alterada.

H: Não precisa ficar brava, não está mais aqui quem falou!!!

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

H: E aquela luz???

M: Que luz???

Falou ríspida, dando a perceber que ainda estava um pouco chateada. Henry entendeu e ficou calado.

H: Se não quer conversar tudo bem!!!

M: Desculpa... você não tem nada haver com isso... é só que fico com raiva quando Roxton faz isso!!!

H: Não se preocupe... eu entendo!!!

M: Ele é um ignorante!!! Mal educado, grosso e estúpido...

H: Vá com calma...

M: Não... ele me... ele... não consigo nem palavras...

Henry deu um leve sorriso.

H: Você o ama... e tem raiva disso...

M: O que??? Você está muito enganado!!!

H: Não... você é que está!!!

M: Vai começar de novo???

H: Não... mas, não é assim que se ama!!!

M: Você está querendo me ensinar a amar???

H: Não... tenho certeza que sabe, mas...

M: Acho melhor nem terminar esta frase!!!

H: Desculpa... não queria...

Neste momento, Madge escuta um ruído.

M: Shsh...

H: O que???

M: Alguma coisa... e está vindo em nossa direção!!!

Henry ficou alerta. Madge com a arma em punho se preparou para o que quer que seja.

A jovem caiu exausta na frente dos dois.

M: Mas... quem é ela???

Chegaram mais perto e a viraram. Os olhos de Henry brilharam ao descobrir quem era.

M: Você a conhece???

H: Mais ou menos...

Madge se espantou.

M: Como assim???

H: Ela é a mulher dos meus sonhos!!!

M: O que faremos agora???

H: Não podemos deixá-la aqui...

M: Então vamos...

H: Ahn???

M: Pegue-a...

Henry a pegou no colo e caminhou em direção a casa da árvore. Madge lhe dava cobertura.

Com muito custo, chegaram em casa.

H: Você mora aqui???

M: Não tem luxo, mas é seguro!!!

Henry se juntou a Madge e subiu no elevador.

V: Onde vocês estavam???

M: Não é hora... cadê o Challenger???

C: O que houve???

H: Não sei... desmaiou antes mesmo de dizer seu nome!!!

R: Mas, algo me diz que a conhece...

M: Ela é a garota dos sonhos dele!!!

Verônica, Finn e Madge se desapontaram. Roxton e Ned gostaram da noticia. Finn estava achando o maior barato.

Chall cuidou da jovem, dando-a água e comida, Madge e Verônica ajudaram no que era preciso.

A lua já tomava conta do céu, as poucas estrelas tentavam iluminar o rosto da bela jovem, que ainda adormecia. Henry ficou ao seu lado por todo o tempo, queria saber mais sobre ela.

Madge estava muito pensativa, desde que chegou à casa da árvore. Aquele rosto não lhe era estranho. Algo lhe dizia que logo ia descobrir de quem se tratava.

R: Madge??? Tudo bem???

Madge tentou ignorar.

R: Por favor... desculpe-me... eu só estava com ciúmes!!!

M: É sempre assim... faz as coisas e depois se arrepende, mas não quero tocar no assunto...

R: O que??? O que está te preocupando???

M: Aquela garota...

R: Pode ser perigosa???

M: Não é isso... mas, tenho a impressão de que a conheço de algum lugar!!!

Roxton ficou sério por um instante.

R: Tem certeza???

M: Não sei... estou tentando me lembrar de onde posso conhecê-la!!!

No quarto, os belos olhos verdes davam boas vindas a um que parecia um anjo.

Garota: Oi... eu morri???

Henry se atrapalhou um pouco e riu.

Garota: Você é um anjo???

H: Não...

Garota: Que pena!!!

H: Como assim???

Garota: Não sei ao certo... mas tem alguma coisa atrás de mim!!!

H: O que???

Garota: La na selva... estava correndo de não sei o que...

H: Calma... está entre amigos!!!

Garota: Obrigada, Senhor...

H: Henry...

Garota: Meu nome é Sarah...

H: Que nome lindo!!!

S: Obrigada...

H: Mas não tão lindo quanto a dona!!!

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha.

H: Não queria te deixar sem graça, desculpa...

S: Não se preocupe...

M: Vejo que já acordou...

H: Esta aqui é a Marguerite...

S: Prazer... eu sou Sarah... desculpa estar incomodando!!!

M: Sem problemas...

M: Estes aqui são... Verônica, Finn, Challenger, Ned e Roxton!!!

V: Como está se sentindo???

S: Muito melhor... obrigada!!!

R: De onde você é???

S: É uma longa história...

Finn: Oba... adoro história...

Todos: Finn???

Finn se aquietou sem graça.

S: A muito tempo atrás, conta a história que dois irmãos se apaixonaram perdidamente por uma jovem...

M: Sei... sei... sei... já sabemos essa parte!!!

S: Ta... sabem que lutavam dia e noite pelo amor dessa garota???

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

R: Sabemos também que ela não gostava de nenhum dos dois...

V: E também que desapareceu misteriosamente!!!

S: Ok... alguns anos atrás descobri que eu era a reencarnação dessa jovem...

Todos: O que???

S: Isso mesmo... além disso, descobri também que os irmãos ainda brigavam pelo amor não correspondido!!!

M: Então quer dizer...

S: Tudo o que sei é que os dois irmãos são imortais e, que ainda procuram por sua amada!!!

Finn: Não entendi!!!

V: Você acha que estavam atrás de você está manhã???

S: Só pode ser eles...

M: Se eles te amam, por que temê-los???

H: São capazes de tudo...

N: Como pode saber???

H: Eu estava lá...

C: Pode explicar melhor???

S: Quando eu era pequena tinha sonhos estranhos... com pessoas, vampiros, lobisomens... não sabia o que eles queriam dizer, até anos atrás... tinha um vilarejo que era atacado e só o que conseguia ver era correria e pânico por todos os lados... depois disso tudo se embaralhava...

M: Eu já tive este sonho!!!

Todos olharam para ela. Percebera que havia falado demais, mas já era tarde demais.

R: Quando???

M: Na verdade, tenho todas as noites...

Henry e Sarah tentavam esclarecer alguma dúvida em seus pensamentos.

H: Sabemos que eu e você estamos interligados de alguma forma...

S: Mas, o que ela tem haver com essa história???

Mas, era uma pergunta pra ser respondida em outra ocasião.

Será que desvendarão mais este mistério??? Alguns segredos foram revelados, porém é o suficiente??? Quem será que os aguarda lá fora???

Não percam no próximo episódio de...

**THE LOST WORLD!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: No escuro.**

A escuridão tomou conta de todo o plateau. Sombras dançavam por entre as árvores.

Finn: Tem alguma coisa la fora!!!

V: Deixa de ser medrosa!!!

M: Onde estão os rapazes???

S: Acho que no laboratório...

Ventos fortes começaram a entrar na casa da árvore, assustando ainda mais os moradores.

R: Algo está errado!!!

N: O que foi???

Challenger nem sequer imaginava o que estava por vir.

As janelas batiam forte devido a ventania que havia se formado.

S: O que está acontecendo???

Henry: Eles estão perto!!!

M: Eles quem???

V: O mal!!!

Finn: Acho que vou La pro laboratório...

Um uivo gelou ainda mais o clima dentro da casa.

V: Ele está perto demais!!!

M: Cadê os homens quando se precisam deles???

Uma fera entrou pela varanda, estava molhada e seus olhos faiscavam em busca de alguma coisa.

Henry tentou distraí-la, porém em vão, com apenas um golpe foi jogado longe. Finn correu até ele, ajudando-o a se levantar. Challenger foi tirado de seu transe, com a gritaria que fora formada na sala.

R: Madge???

N: Vê???

Correram para lá, porém outras criaturas apareceram, assustando-os.

N: Mas que bichos feios são esses???

Sarah que estava tentando escapar de um, falou ofegante.

S: Lobisomens...

C: Não acredito...

R: Como se mata essa coisa???

Henry: Não sei...

Verônica tentava acertar sua faca em um deles, mas levou um tapa e caiu desacordada na cozinha. Ned correu para ajudá-la.

A situação era bastante critica para os aventureiros, os lobisomens eram bem maiores e possuíam maiores forças do que eles.

Finn se escondeu até que eles fossem embora. Madge não teve tanta sorte, levou uma barricada de um deles e acabou se machucando, porém Roxton estava muito ocupado tentando permanecer vivo.

M: Roxton???

Sarah bem que tentou, porém uma das mãos a segurou.

Henry: Não há nada que possamos fazer!!!

S: Mas... Madge...

Henry: Eu sei... também sinto isso!!!

A casa estava bastante destruída, Verônica acabara de acordar, Ned estava a ajudando. Finn, finalmente saiu de seu esconderijo, enquanto Roxton se lamentava por não ter ajudado Madge.

Henry: Não há nada que podia fazer...

Roxton foi pra cima de Henry, segurou-o pela blusa.

R: Desde que você chegou aqui... é tudo por sua culpa!!!

V: Roxton??? Acalme-se...

C: Não tiveram culpa...

S: Eles não vão feri-la!!!

Todos olharam assustados para ela.

Finn: Acho que ela bateu com a cabeça!!!

N: Nem podemos feri-los... o que Madge pode fazer sozinha???

S: Nada... mas...

Henry: Agora eu sei quem ela é...

R: O que??? Como assim???

S: Ela é reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa druida...

C: Já sabíamos disso...

Henry: Os lobisomens temem o povo druida...

V: Mas, isso é bom ou ruim???

S: Não sabemos ao certo...

R: Eles vão matá-la!!!

Henry: Isso pode ser uma opção... mas existe outra... podem querer unir forças contra os vampiros!!!

Finn: E se Madge aceitar??? Eles podem destruir os vampiros???

Henry: Provavelmente sim...

N: Então não temos muito com o que se preocupar...

Ned abaixou a cabeça. Verônica e os outros também se puseram a pensar.

Finn: Que história mais maluca... será que Madge sabe usar os poderes???

V: Não tínhamos pensado nisso!!!

S: O que???

R: Tem muito pouco tempo que ela descobriu que era a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa... acho que ela não sabe como invocar os poderes!!!

Henry: Isso vai ser um problemão!!!

Assim que amanheceu, eles saíram atrás de Madge, que fora levada a força pelos lobisomens durante a madrugada.

Roxton estava confuso, não podia ser somente isso. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que estava escondendo alguma coisa.

C: Algum problema???

R: Não... estou só preocupado com Madge!!!

V: Todos nós estamos!!!

Henry e Sarah estavam mais afastados, conversavam bastante. A relação deles estava ficando cada vez mais intima.

N: O que está havendo???

R: Acho que aqueles dois estão escondendo alguma coisa...

V: Por que acha isso???

R: Eu não sei...

Finn: Também não confio neles!!!

C: O que vamos fazer???

R: Agir normalmente... não podemos deixá-los perceber que não confiamos neles!!!

Mais a frente, Henry e Sarah conversavam.

S: Não sei se eles vão engolir esta história de sacerdotisa...

Henry: Mas, não podemos contar a verdade pra eles!!! Não irão entender...

S: Odeio mentir...

Henry: É preciso... questão de sobrevivência!!!

V: Vocês dois... sabem onde eles estão???

Henry e Sarah se assustaram um pouco.

Henry: Er... na verdade não...

Roxton ficou ainda mais desconfiado.

S: Mas acredito que estejam em alguma caverna!!!

Continuaram caminhando, as diversas nuvens fez a escuridão tomar conta de todo o plateau.

Finn: De novo não...

V: Tomem cuidado... podem estar perto!!!

R: Que seja... vou matá-los assim que chegarem aqui!!!

Os olhos de Roxton estavam vermelhos, era como se algo tivesse se apossado de seu corpo. Correu tão rápido que seus amigos nem sequer puderam lhe acompanhar.

V: Não acredito...

C: O que aconteceu com ele???

S: Não podemos ficar aqui...

Finn: Por quê???

Henry: Somos alvos fáceis!!!

Verônica olhou em sua volta.

V: Ele tem razão!!!

C: Mas, e Roxton???

N: Não vamos encontrá-lo se estivermos mortos!!!

Todos concordaram e caminharam até uma caverna mais a frente.

Em outro local.

Madge começara a dar sinais de vida.

M: Ai... parece que fui atropelada por um trex!!!

Homem: Vejo que acordou... espero que não tenha se machucado, minha filha!!!

M: Quem é você???

Homem: Não me reconhece???

Madge ficou confusa.

Homem: Desculpe-me... você era muito nova pra se lembrar...

M: O que devo me lembrar???

Homem: De seu pai, oras!!!

O espanto de Madge foi bastante perceptível.

Homem: Por que todo este espanto??? Não quer um abraço???

M: Não estou entendendo mais nada!!! Como assim???

Nesta hora, ele fez menção de chegar mais perto dela.

M: Não se atreva!!!

Homem: Não precisa ter medo... sou seu pai!!! Não lhe farei mal...

M: Você... como posso saber que está falando a verdade???

Homem: Bem que me falaram que você é bem... digamos esquentadinha!!!

M: Quem te falou???

Homem: Um passarinho!!!

Madge logo pensou em Henry.

M: Henry???

A expressão do homem ficou séria.

Homem: Então quer dizer que ele está com vocês!!! Bom... isso é muito bom!!!

M: O que tem de bom nisso???

Homem: Será que não percebe... estou atrás dele a algum tempo!!!

M: Por quê???

Homem: Ele que está me atrapalhando!!!

M: Te atrapalhando???

Homem: Chega de perguntas... tem certeza de que não quer um abraço???

Madge estava totalmente confusa, não sabia se podia confiar em alguém que nem sabe o nome, mas algo dentro dela, a encorajava. Resolvera ficar calada, abaixou a cabeça e continuou ali pensando em alguma possível saída.

Será que esse desconhecido falou a verdade??? Será que Madge está descobrindo um pouco de seu passado??? Será que pode confiar nele??? E Roxton??? O que será que deu nele??? Sarah e Henry são confiáveis??? O que será que estão escondendo???

Descubram no próximo episódio de...

**THE LOST WORLD!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Desesperos.**

A selva parecia grande demais para ele. Onde poderia achá-la??? Seu coração parecia que ia se despedaçar a qualquer momento. Seu pensamento parecia flutuar, mas a única coisa que poderia pensar naquele momento era em Madge.

Henry e Sarah pensavam em como derrotar seus inimigos.

Finn: Vocês estão bem???

S: Sim...

H: Só estamos pensando em como podemos derrotar os lobisomens!!!

C: Tem que haver um jeito!!!

V: Estou preocupada com Roxton!!!

N: E Madge???

Sarah e Henry se calaram por alguns instantes.

Verônica e os outros se entreolharam.

V: O que vocês estão escondendo???

S: O que???

H: Não estamos escondendo nada!!!

Finn: Eu não acredito!!!

Henry e Sarah olharam para o chão e depois se entreolharam em silêncio.

C: Nossos amigos estão correndo perigo por causa de vocês...

N: Não esconda nada de nós, por favor...

H: Ta bom... é uma longa história...

S: Não podemos falar agora...

H: Não tem outro jeito!!!

V: Somos todos ouvidos!!!

H: A alguns meses atrás descobrimos que os lobisomens estavam atrás de uma pessoa... não sabíamos quem era e o porque disso...

S: Tudo que conseguimos descobrir que eles estavam atrás de uma mulher!!!

Finn: Madge pode ser a mulher???

H: Acreditamos que sim...

C: Por que Madge???

S: Não faço idéia!!!

Todos se puseram a pensar.

Finn: Não entendi!!!

Todos riram da confusão da moça do futuro.

Na caverna, Madge sentia algo estranho dentro de si, um sentimento de angústia e desespero. Nunca se sentira assim em toda a sua vida. Poderia descobrir um pouco mais de seu passado, porém estava aflita. Confiar em alguém era a coisa mais difícil para ela.

Homem: Agora que percebi... não me apresentei... meu nome é Benjamim Dustin!!!

Madge permaneceu quieta. Tentava segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer.

BD (Benjamim Dustin): Você está chorando???

M: Não é da sua conta!!!

BD: Sou seu pai... quero lhe ajudar!!!

M: Não sei se acredito em você!!!

BD: Você foi a coisa mais importante na minha vida... foi símbolo de paz e fruto de um amor puro e verdadeiro...

M: Ser abandonada também???

Benjamim abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes.

BD: Foi a decisão mais difícil, mas a mais correta...

M: O que???

BD: Você corria perigo... foi a única forma de você permanecer viva!!!

Madge olhou diretamente para ele, percebendo as várias lágrimas que se formava e descia pelo seu rosto.

BD: Eu e sua mãe fizemos de tudo para que você sobrevivesse... mas, tinha de ser longe de nós!!!

M: Você está mentindo???

BD: Não... e você sabe que não estou mentindo!!!

Madge chorava copiosamente.

M: Você não me conhece!!!

BD: Não tanto como gostaria!!!

Ficaram em silêncio por instantes.

BD: A única coisa que te damos naquele dia foi uma correntinha escrita: "Para Marguerite com todo o nosso amor"!!!

Madge arregalou os olhos.

BD: Para que você soubesse que nós te amamos!!!

Madge estava sem palavras. Poderia tudo isso ser verdade???

BD: Acredite em mim... lhe procurei pela minha vida toda!!! Sua mãe também...

M: E por falar nela... onde ela está???

BD: Foi raptada pelos nossos inimigos...

Madge assustou-se.

M: Inimigos??? Achei que você era o nosso inimigo!!!

BD: Não... a minha intenção era somente te achar...

M: Mas, e esses inimigos???

BD: A única coisa que te falo é que são extremamente perigosos e cruéis... se tiver a chance ele te destruirá... então não de essa chance pra eles, entendeu???

Madge estava séria, sua expressão era de medo e angustia. Algo dentro dela a fazia acreditar nele, mas sua desconfiança ainda era grande.

Benjamin segurou-a pelo ombro e a levou mais para perto de si, dando-lhe um demorado abraço.

Roxton que a algum tempo estava de pé na entrada da caverna viu a cena e ficou enciumado.

R: O que está acontecendo aqui???

M: Roxton???

R: Sou eu... o que você estava fazendo abraçada com ele???

BD: Eu posso explicar...

R: Eu não estou falando com você...

Roxton olhou diretamente nos olhos de Madge.

M: Não é o que você está pensando...

R: O que é então???

M: Ele é meu pai!!!

Roxton se surpreendeu.

R: Tem certeza???

M: Ele não é nosso inimigo Roxton...

BD: Claro que não... se fosse já a teria matado!!!

Roxton olhou para ele sem gostar do que ouvira.

Já estava escurecendo, já passara duas noites sem lua cheia.

R: Já está escurecendo... devemos ir pra casa agora!!!

Madge levantou-se e já se preparando para ir embora.

M: Pai??? O que houve???

BD: Nada... mas, não será melhor esperarmos até amanhã de manhã???

R: O que??? Ta com medo???

BD: Não é isso... é só que...

M: O que???

BD: É noite de lua cheia...

R: Isso é bom... teremos iluminação...

M: Algum problema???

BD: Os inimigos com qual te falei...

R: A casa da árvore está perto...

M: Acho que não teremos nenhum inconveniente até lá...

BD: Vão... eu ficarei aqui até amanhã!!!

M: Qual o seu problema???

Roxton pegou sua arma e mirou nele.

R: Acho melhor você abrir sua boca e nos contar o que está tentando esconder!!!

Benjamin não sabia o que fazer, não podia contar o seu segredo, não naquele momento. Havia encontrado o tesouro mais precioso pra ele, sua filha.

Madge, naquele momento, ficou na frente de Benjamim, sobre a mira da arma de Roxton.

R: O que está fazendo???

M: Ele não é nosso inimigo...

R: Você confia nele???

M: É se eu confio???

R: Pensei que não confiasse em ninguém!!!

M: Isso não vem ao caso... eu não vou deixar você pra trás... não agora!!!

R: Não podemos ficar aqui...

M: Então boa sorte...

Roxton saiu cuspindo marimbondos.

R: Não sei como ainda te agüento!!!

BD: Por que fez isso???

M: O que você quer que eu faça???

BD: Você podia ter ido embora com seu namorado...

M: Namorado??? Não... ele não é meu namorado!!!

BD: Não??? Parece que vocês dois são bem íntimos...

Madge permaneceu em silêncio. Sentia-se completamente estranha, alheia aquela situação.

A noite chegou mansamente e barulhos vindos da selva assustaram-os.

R: Que barulho é esse???

BD: Barulho da noite!!!

M: Não... estamos aqui neste plateau a algum tempo e nunca ouvi algo parecido!!!

Benjamim tinha de arrumar um jeito de sair dali.

R: Esperam aí... vou verificar...

BD: Espera... deixa que eu vou!!!

M: Mas...

BD: Se me acontecer algo... tem de ter alguém para protegê-la não acha Lorde Roxton???

Roxton meio a contra gosto, teve de concordar com ele.

Benjamim pode assim se esconder. Esconder de quem??? De si mesmo??? De Deus??? E Madge??? Contará para Roxton o que está acontecendo???

Não percam o próximo episódio de...

**THE LOST WORLD!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[b][red]Capitulo 7: Revelações do passado.[/b][/red]**

Já era de manhã quando, enfim chegaram á casa da árvore.

V: Que bom que estão bem...

C: Onde você se meteu???

Madge nem sequer ouviu as palavras do cientista, fora imediatamente para o quarto.

Finn: O que aconteceu com ela???

R: Parece que encontrou sua família!!!

Todos ficaram espantados.

Sarah e Henry foram para a sala correndo.

N: Mas, como isso é possível???

S: O que foi???

Roxton olhou para ela assustado.

R: Vocês ainda estão aqui???

V: Roxton???

H: Desculpe... mas, precisamos saber o que está havendo???

S: Encontrou sua amiga???

Challenger estranhou tamanha curiosidade por parte deles, mas ficara calado.

Enquanto isso, Madge se trancara no quarto. As lágrimas percorriam um longo caminho pelo seu rosto.

M (em pensamento): Será que ele é realmente meu pai??? Droga... mas, por que ele sumiu??? Por que fez tanta questão de sair da caverna???

São perguntas que não paravam de dançar em sua mente. Estava confusa. Ficara nostalgica durante todo o dia, não comera, não bebera nada. Nem sequer quisera falar com alguém. Roxton e os outros estavam bastante preocupados com a reação de Madge. Sarah e Henry ficavam de cochicho o tempo todo.

V: Não sei quem realmente vocês são... mas, se estiverem armando algo ou nos escondendo algo, você se arrependeram amargamente de ter me conhecido!!!

Aquilo os assustou profundamente, ambos se entreolharam.

H: Agradeço a estadia e garanto que não estamos armando nada!!!

N: Como podemos confiar em vocês???

S: Estamos do lado de vocês!!!

H: E além do mais estamos em menor número...

Finn: Isso não faz nenhuma diferença!!!

Henry pensara um pouco, olhara para Sarah num movimento rápido.

Roxton pegou sua espingarda e apontou para eles.

R: Madge pode estar em perigo, assim como todos nós... vai nos contar tudo o que vocês sabem!!!

Eles engoliram a seco.

C: Acho melhor obedecerem...

H: Tá bom...

S: O que acha que está fazendo???

H: Já nos omitimos demais... e além do mais eles podem nos ajudar...

V: Ajudar???

S: É uma longa história...

Finn: Algo me diz que não temos mais nada pra fazer...

Madge que ouvira a última parte da conversa.

M: Podem começar...

Olharam para ela um pouco espantados.

H: Na verdade, eu sempre fui um vampiro...

C: Então como consegue ficar sob a luz do sol???

H: Sou metade vampiro e metade humano... meu pai era um vampiro supremo... mas, ele se apaixonou perdidamente por uma humana... mas, era um amor proibido!!!

Finn: Que lindo!!!

M: Finn???

H: Ele morreu por esse amor... outros da nossa espécie o mataram... diziam que era um sacrilégio ter alguém como ele no grupo...

V: E depois???

H: Quando meu pai morreu, minha mãe estava grávida de mim... mas, ninguém nunca soube que eu era filho de um vampiro!!!

N: Por que???

H: Os outros vampiros foram em busca da minha mãe e para me proteger ela se escondeu até o momento que eu nascesse...

Henry respirou profundamente antes de continuar.

H: Quando eu nasci... ela me abandonou...

Henry se entristeceu.

H: Ela me abandonou para me proteger... logo depois ela sumiu... ninguém nunca mais soube dela!!!

R: Então quer dizer que... você está atrás de sua mãe???

H: Sim... quero saber o que lhe aconteceu... se ainda está viva!!!

M: E você Sarah??? O que tem pra nos contar???

S: Bom algum tempo atrás conheci o Henry e nos apaixonamos...

Finn: Isso é mais do que normal!!!

S: Acontece que eu não sabia que ele era um vampiro...

V: Qual problema???

S: O problema é que eu sou... hum...

C: Você é o que???

S: Sou uma lobisomen...

Todos ficaram pasmos com a revelação dela.

M: Como pode ser isso???

S: A minha família é a dos lobisomens, inimigos mortais dos vampiros!!!

N: Então o amor de vocês...

H: Sim... é um amor proibido, assim como dos meus pais!!!

M: O que vocês sabem sobre Benjamim Dustin???

H: De onde você o conhece???

R: Ele é o...

M: Um conhecido!!!

Madge olhou para Roxton pedindo segredo.

S: Benjamim Dustin é meu tio!!!

R: Ele também é um...

H: Sim... lobisomen!!!

Madge arregalou os olhos.

M (em pensamento): Não pode ser... se ele for meu pai, então quer dizer que... não... não pode ser... eu não posso ser da família deles!!! Se for verdade, quer dizer então que Sarah é minha prima!!!

Madge ficou um pouco tonta com tanta informação. Roxton a amparou.

C: Você está se sentindo bem???

M: Devo estar um pouco fraca com tudo que aconteceu...

N: Você devia estar de cama!!!

C: Roxton???

Roxton a carregou e a levou para o quarto.

R: O que aconteceu???

M: Prometa que não vai falar com ninguém sobre Benjamin Dustin...

R: Sobre ele ser seu pai???

M: Fale baixo... não quero que ninguém escute... pelo menos até termos certeza dessa afirmação!!!

R: Ok... mas agora descanse... você precisa comer alguma coisa também... não comeu nada o dia todo!!!

A tarde passou sem mais surpresas.

H: Como será que Madge sabe sobre Benjamin???

S: Algo me diz que ela está nos escondendo algo!!!

Henry ficou pensativo por um instante.

H: Ele falou algo sobre alguma coisa... mas, agora não me lembro o que é...

S: Da filha... ele sempre falou nela!!!

H: Como isso é possível??? Ele a abandonou a muito tempo!!!

S: Pois parece que ele se arrependeu e quer encontrá-la a qualquer custo...

H: Será que...

S: O que???

H: Só pode ser ela...

S: Ela quem???

Henry olhou para Sarah, seus olhos brilhavam.

H: Madge!!! Ela é a filha perdida de Benjamin Dustin!!!

S: Você tem certeza???

H: Roxton ia falar, mas ela o interrompeu...

S: Eu percebi... então, quer dizer que...

H: Sim...

S: Bom... agora temos algo que pode realmente nos ajudar!!!

H: O que pensa em fazer??? Não quero machucar ninguém!!!

S: Fique tranquilo... ninguém vai se machucar!!! Prometo...

Sarah deu um leve sorriso.

H: Mas, quem será a mãe dela???

Sarah olhou espantada com a pergunta dele, ficaram em silêncio.

S: Temos de descobrir...

Nesta hora, Finn chegou.

Finn: Hei... o que estão fazendo???

Henry e Sarah se atrapalharam um pouco.

H: Ah... nada!!!

Finn: Que confortante!!! Estou entediada... será que podemos fazer alguma coisa???

Sarah e Henry se entreolharam e suspiraram aliviados.

S: Você não tem jeito mesmo né???

Finn arqueou a sobrancelha.

S: Vamos... vamos arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer!!!

Foram todos os três para a base da casa da árvore. Passaram o restinho da tarde e o anoitecer conversando e rindo das palhaçadas da moça do futuro.

À noite, o barulho da sala mostrava que estavam se divertindo bastante. Uma longa partida de poker era o suficiente até para Challenger sair daquele laboratório.

No quarto a única coisa que se podia ouvir era a respiração pesada e ofegante de Madge, mostrando que havia alguma coisa errada. Ela não era vidente, mas algo em seu coração que devia tomar bastante cuidado. Acordou toda suada, percebendo que lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Pensara em seu pai, mas principalmente temera por sua mãe. Neste instante, sabia onde encontrá-la, porém tinha medo de ser tarde demais, mas tinha de partir.

M: Não sei como ou por que, mas estou indo... porém, algumas coisas não podem se repetir...

Madge caminhou até a sala, encontrando seus amigos todos felizes, jogando cartas.

M: Hei...

Porém, ninguém a escutou, nem mesmo Roxton.

Então, a única coisa que se podia fazer era chamar a atenção para ela, e assim o fez. Em questão se segundos todos a olhavam espantadas com tal atitude.

R: O que está havendo???

M: Não quero mais ter que guardar somente para mim... quero compartilhar tudo o que sei...

Todos arregalaram os olhos, conheciam perfeitamente Madge, saberia que não era disso. Deste modo, deram-na toda a atenção necessária.

V: Ela nunca agiu assim, deve ser muito importante!!!

M: Sim... obrigada!!!

C: Você está bem???

Madge balançou positivamente a cabeça.

M: Primeiramente, quero que saibam que podem confiar no Henry e na Sarah...

N: Como é que é???

Sarah e Henry ficaram assustados.

Finn: Você bateu com a cabeça foi???

M: Benjamin Dustin...

S: Meu tio... que tem ele???

M: Ele é... ele é...

V: Ele é o que???

M: Meu pai!!!

O espanto tomou conta de todos.

S: Então... você é minha prima!!!

Sarah deu um pequeno sorriso.

M: É o que parece...

V: E o que tem isso haver com nós???

M: Com vocês eu não sei... mas, comigo tudo!!!

H: Do que está falando???

M: Tive um pressentimento...

R: Espero que este pressentimento não nos mate...

M: Isso não é brincadeira!!! Minha mãe precisa de mim...

Finn: Mas... você nem sabe quem é sua mãe???

M: Não sabia... agora eu sei... e ela ta precisando de mim!!!

H: Como sabe disso???

R: De alguma forma ela sabe e isso é tudo que precisamos saber!!!

Henry engoliu a seco.

V: Mas, não podemos sair agora... é perigoso!!!

C: Não ajudaremos ninguém se morrermos...

R: Challenger e Verônica têm razão... iremos pela manhã!!!

Madge teve de concordar, mas mostrara todo seu descontentamento por isso e retornou ao quarto.

O que será que Madge previu??? Será que ela está certa??? Será que finalmente saberá quem é a sua família??? E Sarah??? O que está aprontando???

Descobriram no próximo episódio de...

[b][blue]THE LOST WORLD!!! [/b][/blue]


	8. Chapter 8

**[b][red]Capitulo 8: Lágrimas e sangue.[/b][/red]**

A manhã estava morna, os aventureiros caminhavam pela selva, seguindo Madge. Ainda havia dúvidas acerca de diversos pontos, mas ninguém ousou perturba-la. Estava alheia, era como seguisse algum mapa, que só existia dentro dela. A figura da mãe lhe pedindo ajuda não lhe saia da cabeça, tinha de ser rápida, porém muito cuidadosa.

Um pouco mais atrás, os outros discutiam tal assunto.

V: Ela tá muito estranha...

R: É como se... alguém tivesse tomado conta do corpo dela...

Finn: E se realmente for isso???

C: Não acredito...

H: Não conhecemos ela direito, mas sabemos por quem ela é... sim... ela é capaz de saber disso!!!

N: Perai... como assim???

S: Ela não é a reencarnação de uma sacerdotiza druida???

Todos se viraram pra eles.

R: Como você sabe disso???

H: A amiga de vocês que falou...

Disse enquanto apontava para a moça do futuro.

Finn: Desculpem...

S: Não vejo porque temem em nos contar...

H: Quantas vezes temos de repetir que estamos do lado de vocês!!!

V: Tudo bem... não vamos brigar!!!

Verônica olhou raivosa para Finn, que entendeu muito bem o recado.

Madge parecia totalmente fora de si, era como se Morrighan tivesse tomado conta de seu corpo novamente. Porém, com tamanha discussão dos outros, ela se afastou demais do grupo sem que percebesse.

Roxton olhou para onde Madge deveria estar e se desesperou não a vendo mais.

R: Cadê a Madge???

Eles pararam de discutir e olharam ao seu redor a procura de Madge.

C: Ela não deve ter ido muito longe...

N: Deve estar um pouco mais a frente...

Apressaram um pouco o passo para tentar acompanhá-la.

Encontraram-na caida ao chão perto de uma árvore grande e velha.

Roxton correu ao seu encontro e segurou sua cabeça, levando ao seu peito.

Alguns instantes depois ela recobrara a consciência, a palidez ainda tomava conta de sua face, e uma pequena e timida lágrima teimava em descer.

R: Você está bem???

M: É tudo minha culpa...

O desentendimento tomou conta de todos.

M: Eu a matei...

H: Do que está falando???

Madge chorava copiosamente.

Finn: Agora sim ela pirou de vez!!!

V: Finn???

C: Minha querida, deve ter sido um pesadelo...

M: Não George... eu sei... foi real!!!

Madge via perfeitamente a cena se repetir por diversas vezes em sua mente e aquilo a fazia retorcer de dor.

R: Faça alguma coisa...

Madge estava totalmente histérica, começara a gritar e continuava chorando sem parar.

Um tapa a fez calar, um olhar incredúlo parou no rosto de Finn.

Finn: Acalme-se...

Todos estava totalmente alterados e confusos com tal reação da moça do futuro.

Madge começou a se acalmar, e em poucos minutos já se sentia melhor. Era como se estivesse em algum transe e aquele tapa a fez acordar.

Finn: Me desculpe... não queria, mas você me obrigou...

Madge apenas deu um leve e suave sorriso.

R: Você está bem???

M: Me sinto muito melhor...

A calmaria voltou a tona. Ainda tentavam entender o que causara tamanho surto por parte de Madge. Nunca viram ela agir daquele jeito.

A noite chegou rápido, a lua iluminava os caminhos dos aventureiros. Um ruído fez com que todos ficassem alertas.

V: Shshs... não estamos sozinhos aqui!!!

Ficaram em completo silêncio. A brisa da noite esfriaram de um modo rápido e estranho, e se transformaram em um gélido e avassalador vento de chuva. Era como se uma tempestade estivesse prestes a chegar.

Sarah olhou para Henry que retribuiu.

S: Temos que sair o mais rápido daqui...

V: O que???

H: Explicações ficam para depois...

Um uivo foi ouvido e um frio subiu pela espinha de Madge. Eram eles, tinha certeza. Bastava somente descobrir alguma forma de vence-los.

Porém, antes de perceberem ou mesmo de correrem estavam cercados. Uma lança serviu de sobreaviso que não estava ali de brincadeira. Os barulhos dos dentes e das unhas que iam de encontro com os galhos das árvores era a única coisa que podiam escutar.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, que pareciam eternidades para eles.

H: Deixem eles em paz... somos nós que estão querendo!!!

Alguém: Vejo que desta vez não se acorvadou... hora errada!!!

Nesta hora, um deles pulou com tudo em cima de Henry, que caiu no chão tentando se proteger. Os outros se puseram em posição de luta, mas foram impedidos também pelos outros, cúmplices e servos do mal.

Estavam atônitos, indefesos, não existia nada que pudessem fazer.

Voz: Parem...

Eles fizeram o que ele pedia.

Um homem forte e robusto caminhou em direção aos aventureiros.

S: Pai???

PS (Pai de Sarah – Oliver Dustin): Como ousa me dirigir a palavra???

S: Quer queira ou não, ainda sou sua filha!!!

OD (Oliver Dustin): Você me mata de desgosto... como ousou tocar em alguém sujo como ele!!!

Disse apontando para Henry.

S: Ele não é sujo... vocês é que são... como essa luta que não leva a nada... só gera sofrimento e dor!!!

OD: Não fale assim comigo...

M: Você devia lavar a boca ao falar...

Uma bofetada fez com que Madge caisse no chão. Roxton tentou socorre-la, mas foi impedido.

OD: Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo???

M: Alguém que você deveria temer...

Oliver deu risos de deboche. Enquanto Madge levantava-se. Seus olhos haviam mudado, não era somente a Madge.

Finn: O que está acontecendo???

V: Parece que Morrighan está aqui novamente!!!

M: Foi a primeira e a última vez que tocou em mim...

Oliver tentou dar mais uma bofetada, mas fora impedido por Madge.

OD: O que??? Quem é você???

M: Eu sou Morrighan... e vai se arrepender amargamente por ter me conhecido!!!

Disse isso antes de jogá-lo ao chão. Os outros lobisomens se afastaram temendo-a.

Nesta hora, Madge viu Benjamin Dustin caminhando em sua direção e ficando ao lado de Oliver.

Madge recobrou os sentidos. Morrighan dera espaço a simples mortal. Seus olhos pararam nos dele. Não sabia o que pensar ou mesmo como agir.

BD: Sinto muito...

Falou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Oliver ficou completamente confuso e extremamente irritado.

OD: Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui??? Você a conhece de onde???

BD: Você está enganado...

Benjamin tentou mentir, mas em vão.

Um tapa ferveu em sua face.

Madge estava estática, seus olhos fitaram por alguns instantes os dois discutindo. Não sabia qual reação tomar. Simplesmente ficou atônita. Era como se tivesse se transformado em estátua.

Os outros tentavam se livrar das garras dos lobisomens, que os seguravam.

S: Deixe eles em paz...

H: Não vou permitir que lhes façam mal!!

Oliver deu aquela risada estridente, assustando a todos. Mas percebeu que aquela mortal era mais poderosa do que pensava. E sabia que escondia algum segredo.

Oliver segurou o braço de Madge com força, fazendo com que ela acordasse.

M: Me solta... você está me machucando!!!

OD: Me da apenas um motivo...

Benjamin entrou em desespero.

Oliver olhou para todos ao redor e por último para Benjamin que permanecia quieto.

OD: Acho que ninguém vai sentir sua falta, mortal tola!!!

M: Roxton???

Oliver olhou para Roxton, que lutava ferozmente com um dos comparsas.

OD: Não adianta... não há nada que ele possa fazer... ou melhor, não há ninguém que possa te salvar!!!

Oliver pegou uma faca e fez menção de enfia-la em Madge, mas foi interrompido por Benjamin.

BD: Não... não faça isso!!!

Oliver parou surpreso.

OD: E por que???

BD: Bem... ela não nos fez nada...

OD: Pare com essas ladainhas... você está me escondendo algo... e vai me dizer...

Benjamin pemaneceu calado. Oliver soltou Madge, porém desta vez, segurou Benjamin com toda a força.

BD: O que vai fazer???

OD: Você não me serve pra nada... você sempre foi o elo perdido da família!!!

Benjamin quase sentiu a faca atravessar sua carne, mas, de alguma forma, a faca parou. Era como se tivesse um campo de força invisivel protegendo-o. Oliver olhou para Madge e viu-a como se estivesse em transe.

OD: Então é você que está me atrapalhando...

Oliver sem pestanejar enfiou-lhe a faca em seu abdomen.

Madge sentiu o sangue fluir, sentiu o torpor de seu corpo e viu sua vida passar pela mente em questões de segundos.

BD e R: Nãooooooooooo... Madge???

Gritaram em unissono.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Madge, que sentia a vida lhe abandonando.

Benjamin foi ao seu encontro, segurando-a antes que caisse no chão.

Roxton conseguiu se livrar do lobisomen e foi de encontro com Madge.

R: Você vai ficar bem...

Madge apenas com um fio de voz.

M: Eu... te amo, Lorde Roxton!!!

Falou quase num sussurro.

Oliver vendo aquela cena, começou a rir.

OD: Humanos patéticos... são tão frágeis...

Oliver puxou Benjamin.

OD: E você??? O que pensa que está fazendo???

A raiva tinha tomado conta de Benjamin.

BD: Você é um monstro... assassino de uma figa!!!

Benjamin começou a dar tapas nele, que tentava segura-lo.

OD: O que está havendo com você??? É apenas uma mortal... como ousa falar assim comigo???

BD: Ela não é apenas uma mortal... ela é a minha filha!!!

Aquilo deixou Oliver bastante confuso. Durante todo o tempo, ele ajudou o irmão a procurar a filha, que havia perdido. Nunca imaginara que tal encontro seria desta forma. Oliver ficara calado, pensativo.

OD: Eu não sabia...

BD: A sua própria sobrinha...

Challenger estava cuidando de Madge, que estava inconsciente.

Oliver se sentia completamente entorpecido com tal revelação e se sentia o mais terrivel dos lobisomens por ter tentado matar a própria sobrinha. Benjamin estava muito inquieto, não sabia o que fazer. Verônica e os outros tentavam controla-lo, assim como Roxton.

A tarde passou ligeira, Madge sequer dera um movimento, permanecera imóvel e inconsciente. Roxton revezava com Benjamin para tomar conta dela. E assim ficaram por todo o dia.

Enfim, a revelação. Será que Oliver realmente vai se arrepender??? E Madge??? Será que vai encontrar com a mãe???

[b][blue]Não percam o próximo episódio de...

THE LOST WORLD!!![/b][/blue]


	9. Chapter 9

**[b][red]Capitulo 9: E começa a batalha.[/b][/red]**

Já havia passado cinco dias depois daquele acontecido. Oliver e Benjamim já haviam se entendido, enquanto os outros tentavam compreender o que estava por vir.

OD: Eu sinto muito... muito mesmo!!!

R: Se ela tivesse morrido... ah... eu nem sabia o que poderia ter acontecido com você!!!

V: Acalme-se Roxton...

Finn: Ela já está bem... daqui a pouco volta a ser a velha e rabugenta Madge de sempre!!!

M: Eu ouvi isso...

Finn assustou-se e arregalou os olhos.

Finn: Er... ahn... foi mal!!!

C: Você devia estar de cama mocinha!!!

M: Não tem nada pra fazer la... e estou me sentindo ótima... ai...

BD: Não pode ficar forçando... pode ser pior...

M: Só sinto um pouco de dor...

R: Não adianta discutir com ela... quando poe alguma coisa na cabeça...

Madge olhou furiosa para ele, que parou repentinamente de falar, fazendo com que todos rissem da expressão dele.

N: To vendo que ela está bem melhor...

M: Mas, o que estavam falando???

Sarah e Henry fizeram um pequeno resumo a deixando a par da situação.

M: Então quer dizer que isso ainda não acabou???

S: E pelo que vejo ainda tá muito longe de acabar...

Madge deu um longo suspiro.

Quando a noit chegou todos estava meio afoitos com o que os aguardavam.

R: Você tem certeza disso???

M: Eles estão perto... posso sentir!!!

Olharam assustados para Madge.

BD: Acho que alguém deveria proteger Madge, já que ainda está se recuperando...

V: Roxton irá protegê-la... pode ter certeza disso!!!

Benjamim ficou um pouco mais aliviado.

OD: Temos que manter o plano... eles são muitos...

Finn: Não há outro meio de acabarmos com eles, sem ser através da luta???

BD: Eu sei que não está gostando disso, nós também não... porém, eles não vão ter piedade de nós... temos de estar preparados...

H: E além do mais, podemos estar em menor número, mas temos de usar a cabeça e ser espertos...

S: Não deem a chance de te matarem... lembrem-se ou é você ou eles...

R: Então vamos ao combinado...

Todos foram para seus postos, parecia que estavam brincando de policia e ladrão, porém o risco de morrer era muito grande.

Ruídos foram ouvidos, estavam bem próximos á casa da árvore.

Roxton estava junto de Madge, que ainda se sentia um pouco fraca.

M: Prometa que você não vai morrer...

Roxton se espantou com que ouvira.

R: Por que isso agora???

M: Só me prometa... eu preciso que me prometa...

R: Eu prometo... e você fique pertinho de mim viu???

Madge parecia bastante aérea. Roxton segurou o rosto dela e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Já estava bastante tarde quando enfim, a presença dos vampiros tomou conta da casa árvore, porém estavam preparados para qualquer eventualidade.

Vampiro Bartolomeu Vampiresco: Eu sei que estão ai... não precisam se esconder...

Porém tudo ficara como estava.

BV (Bartolomeu Vampiresco): Então não se importam se eu a matá-la não é???

Henry saiu sem pensar em nada.

H: Solta ela...

Benjamin e Oliver se entreolharam.

OD: O elemento surpresa já era...

Assim, aos poucos os outros foram aparecendo, ficando ao lado de Henry.

BV: Como pode meu filho??? Como pode me trair dessa forma???

H: Eu não te trai...

BV: Não??? E como me explica isso???

Henry ficara calado.

Os outros estavam confusos.

V: Por que ele te chamou de filho???

H: Ele é o lider dos vampiros... por algum tempo, quando eu era pequeno ele cuidou de mim...

BV: Se arrependimento matasse... não criaria alguém como você!!!

OD: Ora... ora... ora... veja quem está aqui...

Bartolomeu se assustou um pouco, não imaginava que seria supreendido dessa maneira.

BV: Você??? O que faz com eles???

OD: Acho que isso não vem ao caso... pelo menos, não agora...

BV: Nunca imaginei que esse dia chegaria... se eu não tivesse visto não acreditaria...

BD: Onde ela está???

BV: Ela quem???

Madge fez com que ia falar algo, mas desistiu quando viu a mulher nas mãos de Bartolomeu.

BV: Você está se referindo a ela???

Benjamin fez menção de ir até ela, porém Bartolomeu o impediu.

BV: Não se atreva...

H: Solta ela e luta que nem homem!!!

BV: Vamos fazer o seguinte: Henry você volta comigo, larga dela... - falou apontando para Sarah – e assinamos um acordo, entre nós e os lobisomens...

Oliver não gostou nada disso, porém não pode sequer dar a sua opinião.

BD: O que você acha que está fazendo???

H: Tá... tudo bem... olha se soltar ela... eu volto contigo, mas este acordo não tem jeito...

BV: Duvido... vocês estão querendo me enrolar... sei que é possível sim, vocês é que não querem...

Estavam tentando ganhar tempo, para poderem pensar em alguma coisa.

Madge estava quieta, não sabia o que fazer. Sua mãe estava ali na sua frente, precisando de ajuda, porém não tinha nenhuma reação.

R: Você está bem???

Madge lembrou-se de seu sonho.

Bartolomeu passou o olho em todos ali presente, parando seu olhar quando encontrou com o olhar de Madge.

BV (em pensamento): Aquele olhar... não me é estranho!!!

Madge teve a sensação de que já conhecia Bartolomeu há algum tempo, mas não sabia de onde.

O clima estava bastante pesado na casa da árvore. Bartolomeu não dava o braço a torcer, porém algo o fez soltar a mãe de Henry.

Henry a puxou para perto de si, ficando à sua frente protegendo-a.

R: O que está havendo???

OD: Preparem-se... agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar!!!

Finn: O que???

Não deu tempo nem de responder, a casa fora infestada de morcegos, que revoavam para cima dos aventureiros.

M: Roxton???

Roxton tentava matar os morcegos e, ao mesmo tempo tentava proteger Madge.

Bartolomeu dava risadas cada vez mais sinistras, estava adorando a cena.

BV: O que foi??? Não vão dizer que tem medo de morcegos??? Hahahaha...

Aquilo deixava todo mundo apavorado. Benjamin e Oliver transformaram-se em lobisomens e foi matando um por um dos morcegos. A expressão de Bartolomeu mudou drasticamente.

BV: Que bando de estúpidos... não sabem se divertirem!!!

OD: Acabou... é o seu fim!!!

BV: É o que veremos...

Uma grande luta começara. A casa da árvore se transformara em um ringue, o pior ringue de luta jamais visto. Era vida ou morte. Em um golpe de sorte Oliver jogou Bartolomeu casa abaixo e todos foram até a varanda, porém antes mesmo de perceberem estava novamente na casa da árvore, sem nenhum arranhão.

Finn: Esses bichos não morrem não???

C: Tem de haver um jeito...

Mãe de Henry: E tem...

Todos olharam para ela. Ela fitou por um momento Madge.

Madge sentiu no fundo de seu coração uma pontinha de felicidade.

Benjamin e Oliver tentavam segurar Bartolomeu até que os outros arranjassem os ingredientes que a mãe de Henry falava, mas naquela bagunça estava sendo difícil encontrar.

V: isso aqui está uma bagunça...

N: Não podemos desistir... temos de continuar procurando!!!

Roxton e Madge foram até o laboratório pegar alguns dos ingredientes, porém um morcego que se escondera por lá apareceu assustando-os. Roxton foi ágil e matou-o, porém Madge havia sido mordida por ele, mas ninguém percebeu, a não ser ela.

Lá na sala a briga estava cada vez mais difícil Benjamin foi a nocaute, assim como Oliver. Henry e Sarah tentavam fazer alguma coisa, porém pouco puderam fazer. Sobrou para Verônica, Finn, Ned e Challenger, que tentavam segurá-lo pelo menos mais algum tempo.

V: Cadê os outros???

C: Não podemos segura-los por mais tempo!!!

A mãe de Henry já estava tudo preparado, só faltava o último ingrediente.

V: Roxton??? Madge???

M: Vai lá... eu vou ficar bem!!!

Roxton a contra gosto foi até a sala entregando o último ingrediente para a mulher. Madge chegou logo após.

Bartolomeu sabendo disso, com um poder sobrenatural, com uma rajada de vento, fez com que nossos aventureiros fossem ao chão.

BV: Eu não vou ser derrotado assim tão fácil...

H: Rápido mãe...

A mãe dele começou a pronunciar algum tipo de encanto. Todos estavam confusos.

N: O que ela ta fazendo???

BV: Agora você pirou de vez... acha que um canto desses vai me destruir???

Madge se sentia estranha. Era como se aquele encanto tivesse lhe afetando. Na verdade estava de alguma forma, aquele encanto estava trazendo Morrighan de volta.

Nos primeiros minutos nada ocorreu, e fez com que Bartolomeu risse da idiotice que aquela mulher fazia. Madge olhou rapidamente para a mulher, que consentiu com o olhar.

Finn: Não está acontecendo nada!!!

C: Não tá dando certo...

Depois disso uma forte luz irradiou os olhares de todos, ofuscando a deixando-os cegos.

V: Mas o que isso???

Mãe de Henry: A nossa salvação!!!

Dizendo isso uma forte rajada de vento entrou pela janela, assustando a todos, nuvens negras cobriram o céu, deixando a noite mais escura.

O que será que vai acontecer??? Estamos na reta final!!! O que será que aquelas palavras pronunciadas pela mãe de Henry puderam fazer para derrotar o inimigo...

[b][blue]Não percam no próximo episódio de...

THE LOST WORLD!!![/b][/blue]


	10. Chapter 10

**[b][red]Capitulo 10: Redenção.[/b][/red]**

A escuridão tomou conta da casa árvore, Bartolomeu continuava lutando com Oliver e com Benjamin. Enquanto, os outros tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo.

BV: Confesso que fizeram uma festa e tanto... pena que não vão aproveitar nada!!!

A risada foi ouvida a distância, Madge sentia calafrios enquanto a sensação estranha ainda permanecia incomodando-a.

BD: Não está adiantando... ele é muito forte...

OD: O que devemos fazer??? Desistir???

Benjamin olhou para ele assustado.

Finn: Mas do que estão falando???

Um minuto de silêncio foi suficiente para perceberem que estava num mato sem cachorro.

Bartolomeu em segundos tirou de cena Oliver, Benjamin, Roxton, Ned e Challenger.

Verônica e Finn se entreolharam, olhando de volta para Henry e Sarah, que segurava Viviana (mãe de Henry).

V: E agora???

Finn: Madge???

Madge estava caída imóvel mais atrás delas.

Verônica foi até ela, seguida por Finn.

Finn: O que aconteceu com ela???

V: Eu não sei... mas também está apagada!!!

S: Que bom... estamos sozinhos e indefesos....

Todos olharam para Viviana, procurando respostas.

H: O que houve???

Viviana: Eu não sei... alguma interferência... ou algo do tipo...

BV: Fracos patéticos... não sei por que ainda insistem em me atrapalhar...

V: Não somos patéticos...

Finn: Tão pouco fracos...

Verônica fuzilou Finn com o olhar.

BV: Como você me desapontou... mas para mostrar que não sou tão ruim assim, lhe dou mais uma chance... mate todos eles e volte para o meu lado!!!

Henry abaixou a cabeça, pensando no próximo passo.

S: Henry???

H: Cala a boca...

Viviana e Sarah se assustaram com as atitudes de Henry.

Verônica e Finn tentavam reanimar Madge.

Sarah tentava conversar com Henry.

V: O que está havendo???

BV: Você é muito mais forte do que qualquer um ai... cuidei de você desde que nasceu... você vai se tornar o mais forte vampiro de todo o mundo!!!

V: Até parece...

Henry deu um passo à frente, indo em direção ao inimigo.

Viviana: O que está fazendo???

H: Vê se não enche...

Finn vendo a cena não entendeu nada.

Henry parou ao lado de Bartolomeu e virou-se contra os aventureiros.

Bartolomeu deu aquela risada de satisfação.

S: Para com esta brincadeira... volta pra cá!!!

H: E quem disse que estou brincando, humanos tolos!!!

Sarah já não mais reconhecia o olhar de Henry.

Finn juntou-se a elas.

Finn: Ele endoidou de vez... o que ele pretende com isso???

Viviana caminhou para perto dele e segurou-o pelo ombro.

Viviana: Olhe nos meus olhos e diz que está falando sério...

Henry sem pensar duas vezes a afastou e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

Com a mão no rosto, uma lágrima desceu tímida, tentando se convencer de que não era verdade.

BV: Vocês são muito fáceis de serem manipulados...

H: Foi muito fácil...

Henry olhou para Bartolomeu. Havia ódio em seu olhar, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

S: Você não fez isso... eu sei... te conheço... você nunca me trairia!!!

BV: Você tem certeza???

H: Eu disse que seria fácil...

BV: Acabe logo com eles...

Henry olhou para o inimigo e depois se voltou para Sarah e os outros.

Finn: E agora???

V: Eu to pensando...

O olhar de Sarah estava totalmente sem foco, não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam e no que seus ouvidos escutavam, queria que fosse um pesadelo e que acordasse logo.

Finn: E agora???

V: Ainda to pensando...

Alguns segundos se passaram.

Finn: E quem sabe agora???

V: Não faço a mínima idéia...

Finn: Como não??? Sempre tem alguma coisa na manga...

Viviana: Não vou desistir sem lutar... posso até morrer, mas vou morrer com honra!!!

Finn e Verônica se assustaram um pouco com as palavras de Viviana.

Morte!!! A única palavra que abala seriamente os sentimentos de todo mundo. Talvez o maior mistério da face da Terra, ou pelo menos, é uma incógnita no pensamento de muitas pessoas. Temos a certeza de se tratar de um fim, mas não da pra saber ao certo.

Henry a cada movimento, sua raiva e seu ódio aumentavam, era como se estivesse saindo labaredas de fogo em seu olhar. Parou de frente com Sarah, que estava inerte, alheia aquela situação, olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, esperando que ela acordasse do transe, porém nada aconteceu, ela continuava ali imóvel, parecendo uma estatua.

Bartolomeu já contava vitória, sabia que não tinham a menor chance contra eles.

Num minuto de sofrimento e inquietação Henry virou-se contra Bartolomeu e o atingiu sem dó. Bartolomeu levou um grande susto e voou por cima da mesa até cair no chão perto da varanda.

Neste momento, todos perceberam a artimanha de Henry.

S: Eu não acredito... você nos enganou direitinho!!!

Um suave beijo roçou por sua face.

H: Eu tentei avisar, mas não quiseram perceber...

BV: Eu já poderia imaginar que isso iria acontecer... você é um tolo... acha que pode me derrotar???

H: E quem disse que eu quero te derrotar???

Bartolomeu ficou totalmente confuso. Percebeu que todos já estavam de pé, inclusive Madge.

R: Você está bem???

Madge balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Benjamin juntou-se a Henry e Viviana, enquanto Oliver ficou ao seu lado.

Todos estavam em posição de luta.

Finn: Você está sozinho... vamos acabar com você!!!

Eles se entreolharam.

BV: Eu sozinho derrotarei vocês...

Uma grande batalha estava cerrada, porém ele era forte demais.

M: Temos que usar mais a cabeça... ele pode ser mais forte, mas somos mais inteligentes!!!

C: Madge tem razão...

Viviana: O livro...

N: Não é hora de ler...

H: Tem razão... ele pode ter alguma coisa pra nos ajudar...

M: Que diabos de livro é esse???

Viviana falou como ele era, e Verônica foi até ele e o pegou, retornando em seguida.

S: Mas está em outra língua... e agora???

R: Madge???

Madge pegou o livro, lendo em seguida e traduzindo para seus amigos.

Finn: Não entendi... o que significa???

Nesta hora, Bartolomeu veio pra cima deles com tudo fazendo-os dispersar pela casa.

R: Atrás de você...

Ned abaixou evitando levar uma cadeirada, enquanto Verônica tentava conte-lo em vão.

Madge levantava-se de um tombo que levara ao fugir do inimigo, ainda estava zonza, parecia que tinha bebido.

Roxton foi ao seu socorro.

R: O que você bebeu???

Madge deu um leve sorriso. Porém pensava muito a respeito do que leu no livro.

Henry e Sarah também tentavam descobrir o que o livro queria dizer e como poderia ajudá-los.

Benjamin e Oliver já estavam exaustos, tentavam de tudo e não tinha nenhum efeito.

Em um golpe Oliver apagou. Benjamin, Ned, Challenger, Verônica e Finn tentavam segurá-lo por mais algum tempo. Viviana folheava o livro tentando achar mais alguma coisa.

As coisas estavam cada vez mais complicadas para os aventureiros. Bartolomeu era forte demais, parecia que sequer sofria algum arranhão ao ser atingido por algum dos amigos.

Ned e Challenger foram atingidos a caíram longe, inconscientes.

V: Ned??? Challenger???

Ao se distrair, levou uma bofetada de Bartolomeu que a fez voar caindo na mesa e quebrando-a. Tentou se levantar, porém desmaiou devido ao impacto.

Finn estava de frente para Bartolomeu, não fazia idéia como proceder, mas tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

Em menos de minutos, Finn foi tirada de cena também, caindo ao lado de Verônica.

Bartolomeu olhou para onde Madge e Roxton estavam.

M: Acho que a hora do recreio acabou...

Roxton levantou-se em posição de luta, pegou sua espingarda e atirou contra o inimigo.

Henry e Sarah, juntamente com Viviana tentavam ajudar, porém tinha de permanecerem vivos.

R: Que droga... o tiro não fez nem cócegas nele...

M: Faça alguma coisa...

R: Corre... saia daqui... eu cuido dele!!!

BV: Que gracinha... tentando proteger a amada... não precisa se preocupar acabarei com ela rapidinho... vou garantir que ela não sofra... muito!!!

Roxton olhou para Madge e depois virou-se para o inimigo, tentando segurá-lo ou mesmo matá-lo.

Madge, por sua vez, correu até a escada que levava até o andar de cima, ainda meio zonza, subiu os degraus o mais rápido que pode, até chegar lá em cima, porém, quando percebeu Bartolomeu já estava praticamente na sua frente.

BV: Acho que você não me dará muito trabalho...

M: É isso que você pensa...

Madge tirou sua pistola e começou a atirar sem parar nele, que nem sequer se movia ou sentia qualquer tipo de dor. Pensava na frase, mas ainda não descobrira o que queria dizer.

Bartolomeu segurou o braço de Madge, que gemeu de dor. O local onde o morcego a mordeu ardia, parecia que iria queimar.

Roxton via tudo, estava fraco, porém acordado, tentando se restabelecer para poder ajudar Madge.

R: Madge??? – falou quase num sussurro, sua voz fraca não fora ouvida nem por ele.

Os outros também já recobravam a consciência. Ned tentava ajudar Verônica a se levantar, enquanto Finn ajudava Challenger.

C: Que dor de cabeça...

Foram para onde Roxton estava, e puderam ver o que acontecia no andar de cima.

BV: O que houve??? Dói???

Madge começara a gritar de dor, tentou se soltar, porém Bartolomeu a jogou no andar de baixo.

R: Nãooooooooooo...

Madge caiu com tudo no chão. Bartolomeu ria enquanto olhava para ela caída imóvel no andar de baixo.

H: Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez...

Henry estava com muita raiva, acabara de descobrir que Madge era sua irmã. E agora, ela poderia estar morta.

BV: Você é um fraco... ficar do lado dos humanos... isso é coisa de covarde...

H: Eu não sou fraco, muito menos covarde... não é fraqueza valorizar a vida!!!

BV: Oh... fiquei até emocionado com tamanha sensibilidade... ora me poupe... vou acabar com você assim como eu fiz com ela!!!

Ele olhou mais uma vez para Madge, que agora estava rodeada pelos seus amigos, que tentavam reanimá-la.

R: Ela não ta respirando... Challenger???

Challenger começou a realizar todos os procedimentos que conhecia para tentar ressuscitá-la.

O olhar de Henry queimava de ódio e dor. Foi para cima do inimigo com tudo, porém sabia que não tinha forças o suficiente para derrotá-lo, mas mesmo assim tentava com tudo o que tinha. Estava bastante furioso e sua força toda foi canalizada para suas mãos, que acertavam o inimigo fazendo-o recuar. Bartolomeu não entendia onde ele havia ganhado tamanha força, mas não parecia muito preocupado com isso.

Por mais que a dor era grande, tinham uma batalha para ser vencida. Roxton tentou tirar o corpo inerte de Madge e colocá-lo em algum outro lugar, mas o inimigo foi mais rápido e foi pra cima dele, que teve que recuar para não ser atingido.

Seu coração sangrava e seu olhar fora de foco, estava alheio àquela situação, nem sequer se preocupava com o inimigo. Todos estavam desse jeito, não sabiam como ainda permaneciam em pé.

Finn: Não acredito... ela não pode ter morrido!!!

V: Mais que droga...

Lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

Ned não conseguiu nem falar. Viviana estava fora de si, a raiva tomou conta de seu coração e a dor só aumentava.

Bartolomeu ria vendo todo aquele sofrimento. Aquilo fez o sangue de todos ferverem e sem pensar atacaram todos juntos. O inimigo sem esperar se surpreendeu. Foi jogado no andar de baixo, caído com tudo no chão.

Challenger fez menção de contar vitória, mas desistiu ao vê-lo novamente de pé, sem nenhum arranhão.

C: É impossível...

Uma grande onda de energia foi atirada contra os aventureiros que caíram longe, cada um em um canto.

Lentamente, foram se levantando, sentindo muita dor.

BV: Eu sou invencível!!!

Roxton olhou para Madge, buscando forças para si.

BV: Já me cansei disso... vou acabar com vocês!!!

Sua expressão mudou. Estava determinado a acabar com tudo.

Todos tentaram mais uma vez, em vão. Uma nova onda de energia, mais forte do que a outra atingiu os aventureiros que caíram desmaiados ao chão.

E tudo ficou escuro e em completo silêncio.

O que será que vai acontecer??? Será que Bartolomeu enfim venceu???

E Madge???

[b][i][green]"Quando tudo parecer ruim... é porque estará bem melhor!"[/b][/i][/Green]

[b][blue]Não percam o próximo episódio de

THE LOST WORLD!!![/b][/blue]


	11. Chapter 11

[b][red]Capitulo 11: Sombras mortas.[/b][/red]

Você quer saber o que sinto??? Em uma palavra: MEDO!!!

Não sabia onde estava, era como se algo tivesse me puxando, ou melhor, era como se meu corpo não me obedecesse.

Apenas a minha respiração era suficiente para deixar o clima mais tenso. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca, que tinha de manter fechada.

Meus olhos não conseguiam alcançar nada além da escuridão. A sensação dolorida de estar sendo observada me deixava desinquieta.

Enfim, o desagradável gosto da morte pudera ser percebido, não sabia ao certo de onde vinha, mas um calafrio ultrapassou pelo meu corpo fazendo com que a irritação alcançasse de súbito minha sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Após longos minutos, Roxton acordou atordoado, o seu corpo lhe cobrava o preço dos diversos machucados causados pela batalha.

A casa da árvore estava irreconhecível, Verônica se entristeceu vendo que tudo estava de pernas pro ar. Mas, onde será que Bartolomeu se meteu???

Finn: Será que foi embora???

H: Muito improvável...

Viviana: A não ser que...

Todos olharam para ela.

C: O que???

Viviana: A não ser que o feitiço enfim funcionou!!!

Ned e Verônica se entreolharam.

N: Será que foi isso???

Andando pela casa tentando amenizar toda a bagunça.

R: Mas onde está o corpo de Madge???

Ao pensar nisso, seu coração se entristeceu.

O corpo de Madge havia sumido.

Viviana estava aflita.

V: Calma... ela deve estar no meio dessa bagunça...

Verônica falou tentando animá-los.

Cada canto da casa foi absurdamente verificado, constando que realmente Madge não estava mais ali, bem como Bartolomeu.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Roxton, que não podia sequer imaginar ficar sem sua amada.

H: Eu vou me vingar... nem que eu tenha que morrer...

Viviana abraçou Henry, tentando acalmá-lo.

H: Isso não é justo...

N: Viviana???

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Viviana, a dor aumentava a cada pensamento a respeito de Madge.

Viviana: Estava tão perto dela...

BD: Vocês estão bem???

Oliver chegou juntamente com Benjamin.

Finn: Não estamos nada bem... se é que quer saber!!!

Benjamin olhou para os olhos marejados do grande caçador, procurando respostas. Depois olhou em sua volta tentando encontrar Madge.

BD: Onde está Madge???

Viviana olhou diretamente em seu olhar.

Viviana: Nossa filha está morta!!!

Benjamin nem sequer pudera imaginar quão tamanho era a dor que sentiu ao ouvir essas palavras.

Eles se abraçaram fraternalmente.

C: Como assim filha???

Viviana e Benjamin se entreolharam e depois olhou para todos em sua volta.

Viviana: Madge era... é a nossa filha...

V: Então quer dizer que...

R: Isso não pode estar acontecendo... não agora!!!

Finn: Então quer dizer que toda vida ela procurou por sua família e agora que a encontra...

Finn nem sequer terminou de falar, a tristeza tomou conta de todos.

O céu nublado pareceu concatenar com a tristeza de todos na casa da árvore. Uma leve e fina chuva era a mostra de que a dor também era sentida lá em cima.

Um imenso silêncio pairava por todo o plateau, quer dizer, por quase todo. Em uma pequena parte da grande selva, um murmurinho era ouvido de longe.

BV: Temos sair logo daqui...

Súdito 1: Por que está com tanto medo???

Bartolomeu olhou para ele enfurecido.

BV: Será que não percebeu...

Deu uma pequena pausa e olhou para Madge que estava em uma maca improvisada carregada mais à frente por seus homens.

BV: Ela é a única pessoa que pode nos destruir!!!

Aquilo assustou o pobre homem que o acompanhava.

Súdito: Mas você não disse que era invencível???

Bartolomeu se segurou para não matá-lo.

BV: Você quer mesmo que eu responda a essa pergunta???

Bartolomeu olhou sério para o súdito, que com medo recuou um pouco.

Súdito: Desculpa...

BV: Entenda uma coisa... essa mulher é muito poderosa... só que ela não sabe disso!!!

O súdito ficou em extremo silêncio atento ouvindo cada palavra de Bartolomeu.

BV: Aquela mortal é muito inteligente, porém tive sorte de eles não entenderem as palavras do livro sagrado...

Fez uma pequena pausa.

Súdito 1: Você descobriu???

BV: Você está me subestimando???

O súdito, mais que depressa, balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Súdito: E o que pensa em fazer???

BV: Pensei que seria fácil derrotá-los... eu realmente estava enganado, mas com ela ao nosso lado...

Súdito 1: Você sempre pensa em tudo... então como acha que vai obrigá-la???

BV: Estava pensando nisso até você me interromper!!!

O pobre homem se calou, dando espaço ao lorde das trevas. Continuaram caminhando, Madge continuava desacordada.

Muitos pensamentos flutuavam vagamente em sua mente, sem fazer qualquer sentido. Parecia um sonho, porém muito real. As palavras que lera do livro dançavam tentando dizer-lhe o seu significado, mas estava bastante confusa ainda.

Na casa da árvore, tentavam buscar forças, enquanto arrumavam a bagunça. Roxton havia perdido o seu maior tesouro que algum dia poderia achar, pelo menos era o que achava. Seu olhar vagava por entre os móveis revirados e seus amigos tentando colocar ordem no local. Tinha vontade de morrer, não conseguiria viver sem sua amada.

Todos estavam desolados, não sabiam o que fazer.

Benjamim estava muito estranho.

OD: O que foi meu irmão???

BD: Acho que ela pode ainda estar viva...

R: O que???

Viviana: Por que acha isso???

BD: Bartolomeu não iria sair assim...

Henry: Então você está insinuando que ele pode estar com ela???

V: Pode ser uma possibilidade...

Todos se animaram um pouco, inclusive Roxton que agora suas esperanças de encontrar Madge viva aumentava a cada minuto.

Finn: E onde ela está???

BD: Este é o ponto principal...

Todos abaixaram a cabeça.

C: Não podemos desanimar...

N: Não vamos desistir dela...

Viviana: Nunca... já me sinto um pouco melhor por esta possibilidade...

Benjamim abraçou Viviana com carinho.

O resto do dia passou sem mais surpresas, todos ajudando na medida do possível. O outro dia começou muito cedo, já que para alguns a ansiedade não os deixara dormir. O café rapidamente foi feito e em questões de minutos todos já estavam à mesa, quer dizer quase todos. Finn ainda não havia saído do quarto.

Rapidamente repassaram o plano, enquanto comiam o desjejum.

Finn chegou esfregando os olhos. Algo dizia que não estava satisfeita de acordar cedo.

V: Ta parecendo alguém que conhecemos???

Todos riram da expressão da garota do futuro.

Finn: Não enche...

Muito a contra gosto sentou-se ao lado de Challenger. Reparou que o café havia acabado.

Finn: Não acredito... vocês acabaram com o café???

Eles se entreolharam.

N: Calma... tem chá...

Finn: Vocês são um bando de mal educados... egoístas, que não pensam em ninguém a não ser em vocês mesmo!!!

V: O que está acontecendo com você???

Finn: Nada...

Falou rispidamente.

R: Todos tiveram uma noite ruim, mas não precisamos descontar em ninguém!!!

Os olhos de Finn estavam diferentes.

Henry notou como ela havia mudado. Sarah permanecera calada.

Challenger a segurou e olhou em seus olhos.

C: Quem está ai???

Finn: Ajudem-me... estou na caverna... Rox... nãooooo...

Todos ficaram espantados com o que ouviam.

Finn: Rápido...

Neste momento, Finn desmaiou, deixando todos ainda mais preocupados.

V: O que será que está acontecendo com Finn???

N: Ela deve estar doente...

Viviana: Não...

Todos: O que???

Viviana: Não percebem???

BD: Não estamos entendendo...

Viviana: Era nossa filha...

C: Como isso é possível???

Viviana: Há muitas coisas além da ciência...

OD: Ela se comunicou através dela???

Viviana: Devem ter algum tipo de relação...

Finn começara a acordar.

Finn: O que está havendo???

R: Você se sente melhor???

Finn: Ainda to me sentindo um pouco estranha, mas to bem!!!

N: O que você quis dizer em se comunicar através dela???

Viviana: O que ele quis dizer foi que ela utilizou de telepatia paras poder se comunicar conosco...

R: Será que... não pode ser... a caverna!!!

V: Que caverna???

R: Aquela que ficamos presos...

Finn: Quando o Challenger perdeu a memória???

Challenger fez cara feia ao se lembrar dessa cena.

BD: Então, o que estamos esperando???

OD: Esperem... temos que ser cautelosos...

Henry: De certa forma ele tem razão...

Sarah: Como assim???

Henry: Bartolomeu é muito poderoso...

BD: E daí???

Henry: O que vamos fazer???

R: Eu não sei vocês... mas não vou ficar aqui parado...

V: Temos de ser racionais, Roxton...

R: E estou sendo... porém, Madge precisa de mim e não vou abandoná-la...

Viviana: Não estamos abandonando-a...

N: Temos de estar vivos para poder salvá-la...

Roxton não conseguia se acalmar. Não podia sequer pensar nos perigos que sua amada estava correndo. Andava de um lado para o outro, estava bastante eufórico.

Finn teve uma visão ainda mais clara de Madge. Ficou paralisada por alguns instantes.

Sarah: Você está bem???

Sarah perguntou olhando para a moça do futuro.

Verônica voltou-se para Sarah, percebendo que Finn agia estranhamente.

V: O que está havendo com ela???

Finn começou a chorar.

R: Finn???

Verônica a balançou levemente, fazendo-a acordar o que parecia ser um pesadelo.

Finn: Eu vi...

Todos olharam para ela confusos.

C: Viu o que???

Finn: Madge!!!

R: Como???

Finn: Não sei... parecia um sonho, mas era real...

Henry: E onde ela está???

Finn: Em algum lugar aqui no plateau...

Todos suspiraram frustrados.

V: O que ele quis dizer... o local exato...

Finn: Não sei... mas sei que não fica muito longe da casa da árvore...

N: Como você sabe disso???

Finn: No meu sonho, eu levei apenas algumas horas pra chegar lá...

C: Pelo menos, uma noticia boa!!!

Viviana: Temos que agir rápido, porém utilizando de nossa esperteza e pensando muito bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa!!!

Todos concordaram e foram para os preparativos para o salvamento.

R: Viviana... tire-me uma dúvida...

Viviana: Pode falar...

R: O que houve com Finn???

Viviana: Não tenho muito certeza, mas posso afirmar que Finn e Madge têm algum tipo de ligação espiritual...

R: Perai... como assim ligação espiritual???

Viviana: Eu não sei explicar direito como isso funciona ou mesmo o porquê disso... mas graças a esta ligação sabemos que Madge está viva e aqui perto!!!

Roxton concordou com a cabeça.

O dia passou rápido, todos se concentrando para o outro dia. Verônica achou algo interessante enquanto lia um livro sobre vidas espirituais.

V: Olhem o que achei...

Todos curiosos foram para onde Verônica estava.

V: Lendo este livro achei algo que pode nos explicar o que aconteceu com Finn hoje mais cedo...

Viviana pegou o livro e pôs-se a ler em voz alta para todos.

C: Então quer dizer que Finn e Madge têm uma ligação espiritual???

Viviana: E uma das mais fortes que já conheci...

N: Como é essa ligação???

Viviana: Segundo este livro, é quando duas almas, de alguma forma, estão interligadas...

Finn: Como assim???

Todos riram da cara de espanto da moça do futuro.

Viviana: Acho que é quando... hum...

V: Será que é quando duas almas estão predestinadas ou que combinam tanto que quando encarnam no corpo humano... sei lá... ficam ligadas...

R: Uma ótima explicação...

Finn: Ta... então qual seria minha ligação com Madge???

Benjamim assustou com a forma que Finn falou.

BD: Falando assim parece que você não gosta dela!!!

Finn riu sem graça.

N: Digamos que ela é uma pessoa um pouco complicada...

Todos riram.

À noite, todos estavam bastante cansados, porém não conseguiam dormir.

Foi uma noite muito longa, porém tinham as esperanças de que conseguiriam salvar Madge. E isso os mantinha fortes. Dizem que a união faz a força, mas há de se lembrar de sempre olhar para dentro em busca de seu interior, pois é lá que habita tamanha força jamais vista.

[b][blue]Não percam o próximo capitulo de...

THE LOST WORLD!!![/b][/blue]


End file.
